My Greek Butterfly
by XxXsuicidalcupcakesXxX
Summary: Tommy Lee of Motley Crue will show Vanessa that something you realy want can be right in fornt of you with out you knowing it. Also in the story Mick Mars, Vince Neil, Nikki Sixx, Kat Von D and many more.
1. Spoiled Much?

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own Tommy Lee or any other member of Motley Crue. They only people I do own is Vanessa and Rebel any other name you dont know. I DO NOT own them...got that?**

"But Uncle Nikki, I want ice cream." My 4 year old wined to my long time friend, Nikki Sixx.

"And I said later. Now eat your corn." He told her pointing to her untouched corn on her plate. I could step in and help him but really want fun is that. The man had kids of his own, but couldn't get mine to listen.

"But.."

"Eat. You know you are no help over there. She is _your_ kid."

"Awe cant the big bad Nikki Sixx get a 4 year old to eat her corn." I would know that voice anywhere, Tommy Lee laughed walking over with ice cream.

"Is that for me?" Rebel looked at him with the cutest face ever. Tommy looked at Nikki then Rebel.

"Only if you say it."

"Uncle Tommy is the best!" She half yelled jumping up. Tommy licked the cone then handed to over to her.

"Fine no one listen to me, you will see when she older and sick its from not eating.."

"Her corn when she was 4?" I questioned. Tommy started laughing.

"Yes. You will see. And you will be calling me crying "Nikki, Rebel is sick what should I do?" And I'll be.."

"On the first plane to go and help. Don't give us that bull Nikki. You know better then anyone that the first time she cries over a guy or has a tummy ace you will be the first one there helping her." Mick laughed, I forgot he was here. Its nice to get back with the band. I miss them when they are on the road.

See the thing is, I have been a fan of them for years. I was about 2 when I heard my first Motley Crue song, when I was about 16 I when to my first Crue show there I got to meet the band. That was 6 years ago, and from that day on where ever you seen Nikki Sixx you seen me. Everyone thought we were dating but we are just really good friends and that's all. I was 18 when I had my daughter, they all were right there to help me with everything. Hell, Rebel is a lucky little girl, any thing she wants she gets. But if I really had to pick a guy from the band to date, hands down it would be Mr. Thomas Lee Bass.

"The man is right Nikki, you all have a problem when it comes to her." I laughed looking at all of their faces.

"And what dose that mean?" Tommy asked tyring to look hurt, but he wasn't very good at it.

"Well for one, you give her everything she wants. Be it a toy or ice cream, she knows if she goes to any of you, she will get it. But I would say Nikki and Tommy have the biggest problems." They tried to look hurt but they knew it was true so they were failing at it.

"That hurts." Tommy faked cried on Micks shoulder.

"Its true. Rebel who do you call when mommy says no to something?"

"Uncle Nikki!"

"See..." I sat back and watched them take it all in.

"I guess it true. Oh well." Tommy jumped up running off to god knows where.

**A/N: So there is part 1! Any who, Read and review please. I want to know your ideas and thought, good or bad. And before I start getting emails about my spelling I say it now. Spelling+Grammar+Me=BAD IDEA! I cant spell to save my life and grammar was never my thing...I try my best. With that out of the way, R&R.**

**-Faith**


	2. Frist the Womanizer, Now this?

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own Tommy Lee or any other member of Motley Crue. They only people I do own is Vanessa and Rebel any other name you don't know. I DO NOT own them...got that?**

**Plus I dont own Kat Von D!**

I was trying to get the ice cream off Rebel's face when I heard my name being called.

"Vanessa! Vanessa! Ve..Oh there you are. Hey...can we talk?" Caleb, Rebel's father and my soon-to-be husband came running up.

"Sure." The look on his face told me something was wrong. "Whats wrong?" I asked worried.

"Can we talk somewhere..other then here." That was a big red flag, it didn't matter went he had to say he always said it in front of the band. He always said, 'no matter what I tell you, they all with hear about it later. So why not tell them in person.'

"What ever you have to say, you can say it infornt of them." My worry was replaced by anger.

"I dont think this is the time..."

"What ever you have to say, you can say it to them too." I was getting pissed by the minute.

"Fine...Vanessa...I..I..I'm leaving you..there I said it." Anger was replaced with hate.

"What!? Why?!" Mick got up and took Rebel with him. Good thinking, this was not going to end well.

"Its not working out, I'm sorry."

"Not working out!? Our wedding is in _TWO _days! Two god damn days Caleb! You could have told me sooner!"

"I know and I should of..but some stuff came up."

"What your little whore on the side got her self knowned up?" His eyes went wide. "Yea I know about you and that whore. Well go fuck yourself! I fucking you!" I picked up a cup of coffee and throw it in his face. He walked away, like that dog his is with his tail between his legs and ears down.

"Fuckin' womanizer.I cant believe him."

"I can. And if you knew about him, why didn't you say anything?" I turned around to find Tommy standing there, worry wrote all over his face.

"I don't know, I just I was hoping he would tell her off and we would get married and live happily ever after." I could feel the tears start to fall.

"Things happen for a reason. Maybe you'll find someone, or maybe you already found him." Tommy pulled me into a hug. His words ringing in my ears, what could he mean?

"Hey..wow what happened here?" Kat, Nikki's girlfriend asked walking into where we were eating. I don't blame her for acting so shocked. If I walked into a place where my boyfriend looked worried and his two best friend hugging, one crying their eyes out.

"Caleb was here. The wedding is off." Nikki looked up taking Kat's hand in his.

"Oh, Vea. I'm so sorry!"

"You didnt do anything. But Tommy is right things happen for a reason."

"For once Tommy is right, it will all work out in the end." Vince said pulling me into a hug. Hopefully they were right. But What did Tommy mean by 'you may have already found him'? I didn't have much time to think about that, I a whole wedding to close. But what dont kill me, will make me stronger.

**A/N**

**There is Part 2. Read and Review. Remember what I said is one about the spelling.**


	3. What Just Happened?

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own Tommy Lee or any other member of Motley Crue. They only people I do own is Vanessa and Rebel any other name you don't know. I DO NOT own them...got that?**

~~Fast Forward Two Weeks~~

I was playing with Rebel, when the door opened and closed.

"Haven't you heard of a doorbell?"

"Yeah, but I dont use them." Tommy laughed from the hall way. "What are my two lovely ladies up to?"

"Playing! Want to play?" Rebel asked jumping into his arms.

"Sure, but first I need to talk to your mom." He put her down and took my head. We went into the kitchen, where there was a ton of food, and was going to sit but like I said there was a ton of food.

"Hungry?"

"No."

"Damn, I need to get this food out of here, I think I'm going to call over the guy."

"That sounds nice and everything but I'm worried about you, Vea. Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine now. Its..its just hard..but I'm fine now."

'Are you sure, Nikki told me you wont pick up the phone when he calls."

"I didnt want to talk to anyone, but I'm fine now. I'm glad it happened when it did.." He wasn't going to believe me, but he just shock his head and went to go play with Rebel.

~~Fast Forward two hours~~

Tommy was still playing with Rebel, I called the guys over, I needed to get all that food ate. We were playing with her V-smile, when out of nowhere Tommy kissed me. It was totally random, one minute we were laughing and the next his mouth was on mine. I was shocked at first but its Tommy fucking Lee. I kissed him back, I didn't want it to getting out of hand but we were on two different pages. He ran his tongue over my lips, just as I was about to open my mouth the door opened.

**A/N: Read and Review!**

**-Faith**


	4. Cooties and Emoticons

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own Tommy Lee or any other member of Motley Crue. They only people I do own is Venessa and Rebel anyother name you dont know. I DO NOT own them...got that?**

**Plus I dont own Kat, Fai or Lia. **

"I'm hungry where is the food!" I could hear Nikki's voice from the hallway. I jumped back away from Tommy.

"Hello anyone home!?" Came Vince's voice.

"Uncle Nikki, Uncle Vince!' Rebel jumped up, running towards the hallway. I couldn't stop looking at my feet, Tommy was sitting there with a worried look on his face.

"They did what?" As soon as I heard them words leave Nikki's mouth, I had a bad feeling. "Well..well..well..Uncle Tommy and mommy kissed..really now?" He asked siting down between us.

"Your just mad cuz' it wasn't you kissing Tommy." I said with a cold look on my face, Tommy started laughing. Nikki tried looking sad.

"Hello? I heard there is food here." Mick always saves the day. I jumped up to meet him in the hallway, before Nikki could say anything.

"Mick! Yea, food is this way." I was more then happy to show him where it was.

"Your a in a good mood today. What happened, Tommy come clean?" Vince asked laughing.

"What do you mean? Whats wrong with T?" I looked between Vince and Mick.

"What do you mean, 'whats wrong with T?' Everyone can see it. Nessa, dear...he likes you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, everyone know but me?

"Why didnt anyone tell me this before?"

"We thought you knew, you were just not that in to him." Vince said in between bites of some french food, that I couldn't say.

"Not that into him? Tommy has been my dream guy for years. I was crushing at 2 and cryed when he married Pam."

"I just though you were happy for him..wow, guess we all are blind."

"Why are we blind, Uncle Mick?" Rebel asked claiming up on to Vince's lap.

"Uncle Mick and Uncle Vince, were telling mommy that Uncle Tommy has cooties. I let you in on a little information baby, all boys have them." She laughed.

"Eww, Uncle Tommy has cooties!" Where the first words out of her mouth when Tommy and Nikki walked in.I tried so hard not to laugh.

"Who has cooties?" Kat asked walking in with Fai and Lia.

"Unlce Tommy has cooties, like all boys do." She laughed poking at the cake she had in front of her. They tried not to laugh but it was a lost couse.

"Why do I have cooties now?" Tommy asked looking between myself and Rebel.

"Er..mommy why dose he have cooties again?" Rebel asked looking at me for help.

"Cuz' all boys have cooties."Fai told her matter-of-factually. Mick rolled his eyes, he knew it wasn't worth saying anything.

**A/N: Sorry they are so short. I'll try to get them to where they are longer! Read and** **Review.**


	5. Why Wont my brain work?

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own Tommy Lee or any other member of Motley Crue. They only people I do own is Vanessa and Rebel any other name you don't know. I DO NOT own them...got that?**

Watching Nikki walk in circles isn't as fun as it may sound. Vanessa left two hours ago to get something from the store and still wasn't back.

"Nikki, sit down before I throw up." I couldn't take it anymore.

"T, you don't seem to be getting it. She left TWO hours ago, she should be back by now." Nikki snapped from the door way, looking up and down the street for the 100th time in two minutes. We all were worried but Nikki was maybe a little over the top with the whole thing. Rebel was sleeping on my lap, so I couldn't get up to hit him.

"I would yell at you for worrying Rebel but clearly this is the last thing from her mind." Looking down at the sleeping toddler I remember the day Vanessa told me she was pregnant.

**************************************

"Tommy get your ass in here, I have something to tell everyone!" Nessa yelled at me from the living room. I was trying to get drinks for the boys. Whatever she was going to say was big.

"Fine what is the big news?" I asked handing Brandon his drink then running into the living room.

"Okay.." I have never seen Nessa look like this, everything about her seemed to be glowing. Her eyes had a sparkle. "Okay, well you know that I have been acting odd the last few weeks..well I know why." She paused to let us know we had to guess.

"Your not sick are you?" Mick asked looking worried. Vea shock her head.

"Come on Vea, just say it already...its not like your pregant." Vince joked, making everyone laugh. Vanessa's eyes light up and her cheeks turned a light pink. My mouth feel to the floor.

"W-what!?" I almost feel off the chair, all eyes where on me now. "Y- you aren't..p-pr.." I could not get my brain to work.

"Yeah! A little girl too."

"Our little girl is all grown up with a little one on the way, I never thought I would see the day." Mick pulled her into a hug. Everyone was so happy, as for me I just stood there with my mouth wide open.

**************************************

"Tommy! Tommy come back to earth." Vince was waving his hand infornt of my face.

"Leave the poor man alone. He's probably thinking about that kiss him and Vanessa shared." Mick laughed.

"Uncle Tommy are you my new daddy?" Rebel asked looking at me with wide, tried eyes.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get this out sooner. And its kind of short, but hey at least its out.**

**--Faith**


	6. Love Game?

****

DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own Tommy Lee or any other member of Motley Crue. They only people I do own is Vanessa and Rebel any other name you dont know. I DO NOT own them...got that?

As I walked into the house, 2 hours late if I may add, I heard Rebel ask Tommy if he was her new daddy. Now not only will Nikki kill me but I have to tell Rebel she still has the same jackass as a father. Do I want Nikki to kill me first or do I want to tell Rebel first?

"Vanessa Nicole Jasper! Where the hell have you been?" Nikki yelled walking down the hallway. Nikki it was then.

"Nikki, clam down. I just got a little side tracked."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot but Im fine your fine and Rebel is clearly fine." Nikki smirked then walked down the hallway to the living room. One down, one to go. How the hell do you tell a 4 year old that her father is a dirt bag and she be better off he is never knew him? Well, you don't, you lie.

"We _really _need to talk." Tommy came out of nowhere, who is he Criss Angel?

"About?"

"Well, Rebel just asked me if I was her new daddy." He looked between me and the living room doorway.

"Oh that..yeah I'm not sure what to do about that." Clearly not what he wanted to hear.

"Nessa, we have to tell her something. We aren't a thing and I don't think we were will be." He snapped before looking at me with wide eyes. Vea, I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He really didn't mean to, but it hurt non the less. I turned around and slowly made my way to the kitchen. Tommy following, I didn't want him to see me up set.

"Leave me alone." I snapped as Tommy put his hand on my shoulder

"Vea I'm so sorry. I really am. I didn't mean anything by it."

"I think you should leave."

"What?" I spun around to face him. I didn't want him to see me mad so he would see me pissed.

"I cant believe I almost fell for one of your stupid tricks." I hissed at him. "How dispirit do you have to be Tommy? Bring poor Mick into it, Vince I can see but not Mick. You have hit an all time low, Thomas"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Now he was getting pissed.

"You had Mick and Vince tell me that you liked me but now I see its just a game to you."

"I didn't tell them to say anything! If they did, it was on there own."

"What in the hell is going on in here!? Rebel is trying to sleep." Nikki whisper yelled walking in.

"Your drummer is an asshole."

"Oh now you wont say my name?"

"Will someone please tell me whats going on?"

"Thomas over here thinks its fun to mess with people's feelings."

**A/N: This chapter I had so much trouble with. It was longer but I hit the wrong key and lose half of the chapter. But what are you going to do.**

**--Faith**


	7. This is all just a dream

****

DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own Tommy Lee or any other member of Motley Crue. They only people I do own is Vanessa and Rebel any other name you don't know. I DO NOT own them...got that?

"I do not. Vea I never ment to say that. And if they did tell you something it was cuz' they wanted to." Why wouldn't she believe me? I was mad because she didn't know what to do, but that doesn't take back what was said.

"Tommy please leave." I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I'm not leaving till you get it throw your head that I didn't mean anything by what I said."

"Tommy please." Tears started rolling down her face. "Please leave."

"Vea.." I reached out to for her shoulder but she spun around and lacked on to Nikki.

"Tommy, I really think you should leave." Nikki led her out of the kitchen, leaving me to feel like shit.

**************************************

I awoke to banged on the door. Who the hell was coming to TommyLand at 2 in the morning? Better question how did the get pass the gate?

"Im comming. Hold on two seconds! What the hell do yo...Vea?"

"Tommy look I'm sorry about what happened at my place."

"Where is Rebel?"

"Vince is with her. I'm sorry. Can I come in?" I moved out of the way for her to come in. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"I really am sorry about what I said back at your place. I didn't mea..." I was cut off by be pulled into a deep kiss.

"I know, I'm sorry for acting that way." She said breaking away. I wanted more, but wasn't going to ask.

"Umm..You came all this way at 2 am to tell me this?" Couldnt it wait till day light?

"If you want me to leave I can." She turned on her heels laughing walking towards the door.

"No! Its fine. I'm glad you came." She turned around to look at me.

"Im leaving Tommy. I came to say good bye." I felt my world come crashing down.

"What? Why? You cant what about Rebel?"

"I'm going to take Rebel to see my family in Athens"

"Why?" I'm dreaming, wake up T!

"You know why. Bye Tommy, I'll see you when I get back." With out another word she left.

**************************************

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" I yelled at Vince. I came over here this morning to find Vea and Rebel gone. Vince told me that Vea called him last night to watch Rebel, he fell asleep and when he woke up she was gone.

"I dont know where she is. I fell asleep last night and when I woke up her and Rebel were gone." I couldn't believe me ears.

"Nikki what the hell is with the 6 a.m. wake up call?" Mick asked walking in.

"Where is Vea?" I asked praying he knew.

"I dont know. My guess would be sleeping."

"Fuck!"

"Nikki what is going on?" Fai asked.

"Nessa and Rebel are gone. We dont know where they are."

"They went to Athens." Tommy's voice came from the hallway. "She took Rebel to Athens to see her family there." Tommy looked like shit, he looked like he had been crying.

"Athens Greece?" He was lying..right?

"No Athens Texas. Yes Athens Greece." He snapped siting on the sofa. "She showed up at TommyLand last night at 2 and told me."

"Why?" Vince asked looking sick.

"Caleb."


	8. Home Agian

****

DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own Tommy Lee or any other member of Motley Crue. They only people I do own is Venessa and Rebel any other name you don't know. I DO NOT own them...got that?

"Venessa! What are you doing here?" My mother Kalika asked seeing me walking up the narrow street. Rebel run ahead of me, going into the house.

"I was just in the hood and thought why not stop by." My mom may have lived in Greece all her life but her English was the best out of anyone in town.

"Vanessa I know you better then that, you are running for something...or someone." I sat across from here on the little patio out font on the house she shared with my grandparents.

"No mom. Is it so bad for me to come an visit? I didnt get to see you cuz' of the whole wedding thing. So here I am."

"You know I was talking to Tadd Papadimitriou the other day and he said that you have been spending alot of time with his cousin Thomas. He is the reason?" My mom never liked the fact that my dad took me with him to live in LA, and the fact I hangout with rock stars. So she acts like it isn't happing.

"Mom, I just broke up with the father of my child it has nothing to do with Tommy."

"Vanessa."

"Its dosnet! Caleb broke my heart..."

"Oh my! Look at you!" Tadd Papadimitriou came walking up the street.

"Tadd! Oh my god! Look at you." I ran to greet my old patter in crime. "Its been forever. How are you?"

"Never better, you?"

"Good." Lies all of it.

"So you just felt the need to drop by?"

"Yeah."

"Tommy called me, he is really worried. So are the rest of the band." Fuck. Why does Tommy have to be so close with his family. For the next two weeks I spent every minute I could with my family. Rebel was loving all the attention she was getting, tho for time to time she would ask about the guys. My mom was tring to talk me into staying but I have a life back it the states.

"Do you really have to leave." My mom spent all night and day bagged me not to go.

"Yes mom. I have a job to go back to." I never seen my mom look that sad. She gave me one more hug before walking off to find Rebel.

"I cant believe you are really leaving." Tadd came walking up be hide me.

"Yeah well I have a life to get back to. Besides the guys are probely freaking out by now."

"Yeah, well we are going to miss you and that little girl. Say hi to Tommy for me."

"I will. Come on Rebel. Bye guys."

**************************************

"God, Tommy. Sit down and shut the fuck up." Nikki yelled at me for the sixth time.

"Sorry, its just Tadd called and said Vea was on her way home, and im goig to be right there when she gets back."

"What? When?" Finally we are on the same page.

"Uncle Nikki! Uncle Tommy!" Rebel came running in at full speed jumping into Nikki's arms. I looked up to see Vea standing there and couldn't believe my eyes...


	9. Fake

****

DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own Tommy Lee or any other member of Motley Crue. They only people I do own is Vanessa and Rebel any other name you don't know. I DO NOT own them...got that?

I dont own Twilight!

She lost so much, weight. The glow in her cheeks and in her eyes were gone. It made me so sad to see her that way.

"I'm back." The smile was fake.

"Vea..what happened to you?" Nikki was seeing what I was seeing.

"I just lost it. Im sorry. I should have never have left."

"No! You needed to get away, you have been through so much." Part of it my fault.

"Yeah well, I'm back now. So what all went down when I was gone? Did you live here or something?"

"I didn't, but Mr. Lee over here, that is a different story."

"What? I missed you." Her eyes did seem to brighten when I said that.

"Well Miss Jasper, why dont we go see Uncle Vince and Aunt Lia?" Nikki was planing something, I just haven't figured that part out yet. With one last hug Nikki took Rebel to go see the others.

"So how was Greece?"

"It was good, nice seeing my family again."

"Vea, you need to talk to someone, and maybe eat something." I have never seen her this thin.

"I'm fine, so what all did I miss?"

"Im not going to sit here and act like nothing happened, talk to me Vea."

"I dont know what you want me to say? I had a melt down and was trying to run away."

"You don't have to run, I'm here for you..so are the others."

"I know." A single tear fell down her cheek. I have bee dying to tell her that I loved her for over a month now, but the words wouldnt come out.

"I want to be your Edward, and you my Bella." Twilight quote was better then nothing.

"Keep dreaming, you could never be him but Edward has nothing on you." I was still tyring to make out what she meant when our lips met.

**A/N: Sorry its so short and it took me longer then planed to get it out. Some stuff came up and I forgot about it.**


End file.
